Lord Darraynous
Lord Darraynous is the leader of the Hellacious Council in the land of HellForge. One of the last demons left alive, he orchestrated the creation of the Ultimate Weapon, and the War of HellForge as a result. Physical Appearance Darraynous is a tall, regal individual with ashen skin. His bright red eyes are sharpened, like weapons—a general sign of a demon—and his messy red hair tumbles down to his waist like a cascade of flame. He is cloaked in a black robe of sorts, as bloodstained as his skin, that covers his entire body. He sometimes has this garment set itself ablaze as a display of power for intimidation, as he then resembles a creature made of fire marching at his foes. His only sign of being armed is a single weapon sheath at his side, from which a large number of handles protrude. Weapons/Abilities Darraynous carries a large number of weapons with him in his seemingly infinite sheath, each one a weapon from his fallen demon "brothers." Axes, hammers, swords of all makes; if it's a melee weapon, he probably has some rendition of it in his sheath. His demonic abilities consist of little more than levitation (Of his weapons) and pyrokinesis, but he is known to use his vast collections of weapons very efficiently, switching them out rapidly to inflict massive amounts of pain and injury. Personality Darraynous is surprisingly noble for a demon, feeling great respect for all who have served him. Though he would not hesitate to strike down unruly peoples under his Demonic command, he rarely needs to, as his servants are willing. He has no sense of pride, and finds himself engaging Seraphic troops himself often, finding that if he wants something done, he should do it himself. He feels a great respect for his fallen demon "brothers," and, somewhat like his mortal enemy, feels a moral obligation to go and finish what he started. Backstory In the beginning, the land of HellForge did not even bear such a name; it was a freshly made land, with abundant resources, lush scenery, and people without higher morals, ones that simply took what they needed and went about their ways. It was not an entirely peaceful existence, but most people were satisfied with it. That was before the Demons came. Straight from the depths of a land called "Hell," the Demons took on the form of humans, and infiltrated their ranks. They began to propogate sin, in their minds sharing their gifts with the humans—they taught them to lie, to cheat, to steal and to murder. War and mass harvesting quickly depleted the resources in the Eastern region of HellForge, with only tyrant kingdoms battling with one another to tighten the grip of their iron-fisted rule. Then the Seraphs, catching wind of their eternal rivals' meddling, came down from "Heaven," aligning themselves with the men that were not yet corrupted. A great war was fought to cleanse demonkind and all who had practiced it from the face of the land forever, for Seraphs were not so benevolent—all things that were evil, even things with the potential to be evil, had to be destroyed. It had to be this way in order to keep the inhabitants of a world safe. A great war was fought, and Lord Darraynous, a demon nobleman from Hell, was always one of the front-line generals. Cunning and commanding, he led his troops valiantly, yet all in vain—though he himself never lost a battle, he was forced to watch as the Seraph-men struck down soldier after soldier of his disciples and demonic kinsmen. Many of them died, and he carried their weapons along with his, as he felt that he had to carry their burden. The war was eventually won—by the Seraphs. The land of HellForge was torn in two; the Seraphic Kingdom became situated on the East, while the Demonic Empire set itself up on its familiar West coast. After a few generations passed, some citizens of HellForge became disappointed with the new ways of government, wishing to return to a simpler time; or, some could not function outside of combat completely. Such people moved to the frozen North and to the center of the continent, respectively; and the latter formed a new faction, known as the Masterless Army. Generally bloodthirsty, living only for the feeling of a weapon in their hand, these people would soon prove to be a nuisance to both Seraphic and Demonic forces. As generations passed and technology advanced, Darraynous found himself in a position of power, and was quick to unite all Demonic forces under a single banner. He swore that he was going to avenge his fallen demon kinsmen, and assembled the Hellacious Council—composed of himself, Lilith, Garug, Black Fox, Amaterasa, and Rayvonne—to do just that. Through years of research, the Council eventually created the Ultimate Weapon, with which they planned to destroy all Seraphkind—but when it was given life and ran away unexpectedly, he ordered forces to mobilize and secure them. The Demonic mobilized, and the Seraphic, mistaking this as agression, counter-mobilized, and the War of HellForge began... Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Lord Darraynous was one of the last characters added to HellForge. His purpose for existence was to give the Demonic a leader figure; his lore actually came later. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Hellforge